iFind Sophie
by Sparky2295
Summary: Sam went to buy potato salad from a hobo, and instead she finds her long lost sister! Sophie Sam's sister was living on the street because her dad died in an drinking accident a year ago. Now that Sophie's with Sam, will life be better for her? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first iCarly story, so don't judge me! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Chapter 1: iFind My Long Lost Sister

==Sam's POV==

Carly and I were walking outside her building from the movie theater. I decided to meet her in her building, because I wanted to some potato salad from one of the hobos selling it outside.

I was searching my pockets for money, when my eye saw a girl sitting in a box. I told the hobo to forget about the food, and I walked over to her. She looked so familiar, but I didn't know why.

The girl was in tattered clothing, and looked cold as ice. I was getting concerned and decided to say something to this girl.

I took off my jacket and put it around her. "You looked cold." I told her.

Even with the jacket, she still shivered. "T-Thank y-you."

For the first time, I did something nice, for someone I didn't know. Well, technically for someone I recognized, but still it's a first for me.

I looked at her, and her eyes looked like mine and Melanie's, which kinda freaked me out. Then she came slightly out of her box, and I got a good look of her face. She has short blonde hair, and eyes that could change color anytime.

She looked at me with a face that I used to make when I was little when I saw something that I liked, which most likely was ham.

"Is your name, Samantha?" She asked while still shivering.

"Yeah, but people call me Sam. Why do you ask? Do you have my ham I dropped around here yesterday?" I was excited and was hoping it was.

She laughed. "No, but I think you'll like this more than ham, I'm sure." She sighed. "I'm your sister, Sophie."

==Sophie's POV==

Sam was speechless, and her jaw looked like it was on the floor. Maybe I should've told her later in the conversation.

"Sam? Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you." She looked like she was going to cry.

"Am I okay? I thought you looked familiar! Oh my god, I haven't seen you since we were three!" Sam said with excitement.

She pulled me out of the box, and hugged me. I haven't been hugged or even touched in over a year. The reason why I was in that box was because I didn't have a home. My dad, (A.N. Sam and Melanie had a different dad than Sophie did.) was amazing, before he started having a drinking problem. I was treated like a princess, before my dad took me and we left my mom and sisters.

From the time I was about 5-13 I was everything to my dad. He would do anything for me, and I'd do anything for him. Then when I was 14 he started drinking, and I had a bad feeling about it. I asked him if he would stop drinking for me, and he stopped for about a week, and just went back to the heavy drinking again.

I got so mad at him, and by then I couldn't even look at him the way I used to. When he wasn't wasted, one night he promised we could play Monopoly. I waited up all night, and he never came home. The next day police came to the house and told me he was drinking and driving with a couple of friends and got into an accident and he didn't make it.

"Well, that's my story. Please don't feel bad for me, Sam." I said after telling her the story.

Then again, Sam was speechless. "Wow. That's pretty sad." Then she got an idea. "Hey, why don't you come live with me and mom?"

I got confused. "Doesn't Melanie live with you too?"

"Melanie? No, mom put her in a fancy military school. She's the good child, remember?" She laughed.

I laughed with her because I knew it was kinda true. Although Melanie was nicest one to me at my mom's, but right now Sam was the nice one.

"Sure, I'd love to live with you guys." I finally said.

"Okay, before we go home, I told Carly I'd meet her up at her room. We're doing iCarly tonight. I bet we could get you to guest star or you could watch! But I want to clean the dirt off your face and get you some decent clothes. Carly can let you borrow some clothes. C'mon, let's go upstairs."

I couldn't believe it was finally happening. I was living with Sam again.

==Carly's POV==

I wonder what was taking Sam so long. I've been waiting for what seemed like hours! I finally went downstairs and sat on the couch next to Spencer. He was watching this show with a cow that was pink.

"Where's Sam? Thought you guys were doing iCarly tonight?" Spencer asked while keeping his eyes on the television.

"We are, Freddie's polishing his lens upstairs. And iCarly starts in 5 minutes! I don't know where she is!" I started to panic.

Then Sam came through the door with a girl in tattered clothing. I was worried the poor girl did something to Sam and now Sam's punishing her.

"Sam, what did the girl do?" I asked.

Sam pointed to the girl. "What did _she _do? _She_ didn't do anything. In fact, this is my long lost sister, Sophie. Her dad got into a drunken car accident, and I found her in a box on the street. After iCarly, she's gonna come home with me, and live with me and my mom."

I was shocked, and didn't know what to say. The girl looked a lot like Sam, which was pretty surprising. I looked at Spencer and his eyes were locked on the television screen.

I finally said, "Wow. That's… Awesome!" I walked over to her. "Hi, I'm Carly."

She laughed and said, "I know, I looked in someone's window and they were watching iCarly, and didn't know what that was so I started watching it, and I saw you and Sam, and then that's when I decided to come here to look for Sam. By the way, I'm Sophie."

For a girl that lived on the street for a year, she talked a lot once she got to know the people.

I looked at my watch and noticed it was time for iCarly! "Oh my god! Sam iCarly starts live in five seconds!"

I started running upstairs so I wouldn't be late. Sam and Sophie ran after me, and Spencer stayed in our living room watching the pink cow who was now starting to ballet lessons.

Finally, we made it in the iCarly studio, just in time for the countdown.

Sam told Sophie to go behind the wall, and she'd call her out to introduce her.

Me and Sam stood in out places, and while Freddie said, "iCarly's live in 5, 4, 3, 2." And pointed to us.

"Hey, I'm Carly!" I said cheerfully.

"And I'm Sam!" Sam said in the same way.

We both said, "And this is iCarly."

"The coolest web show where we can mess with our doorman, and make discoveries that scientists can't figure out!" I said almost laughing.

"Okay, first on iCarly," Sam told the viewers. "I want you all to meet my long lost sister I found tonight. She was living in a box for almost a year!"

"And she's not a hobo! She's totally awesome even though I just met her!" Carly told them.

"Get out here, Sophie!" I cheered.

==Freddie's POV==

I showed the camera to where Sophie was coming out. I looked up from the camera to get a better look at Sam's sibling. From the moment I looked at her, I never thought I'd find a more beautiful girl than, Carly.

Sophie looked like an angel with her golden hair. Although, she did look hobo-ish, that didn't matter to me. I could tell Sophie was looking at me too. I finally got my eyes back on the camera, and focused on what Sam was gonna say.

Sam put her arm around Sophie's neck. "Alright, this is my sister, Sophie. I haven't seen her since we were both three, and she is awesome!" Sam pushed the cheering button the blue remote.

Sophie blushed at what Sam had said about her, and hugged her. This is the first time I've seen Sam hug another girl besides Carly, without vomiting! This was incredible!

I put the camera down and switched it so the viewers would see all of us.

"Next on iCarly, we decided to do another installment of, "The Cowboy And The Idiot Farm Girl Who Thought The Cowboy's Mustache Was A Squirrel."

The camera is switched back to me videoing Carly and Sam in western outfits.

"Oh, I like your squirrel." Carly said while petting Sam's mustache.

"Why little lady, you must be an idiot, because that here is my mustache." Sam said very seriously.

Carly kept petting the mustache. "How do you bathe it?"

"Bathe what?" Sam asked.

"You're squirrel. Does it have it's own shower?" Carly giggled

I started laughing quietly, and I could hear Sophie's too. Her laugh was so cute..

**The scene is turned to black and that's the end of this Chapter. Please review, I'll except any comments! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Here's another Chapter of iFind Sophie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Chapter 2: iShow Sophie Around Carly's

==Sam's POV==

We just finished iCarly and I felt great about this show. Maybe it was because Sophie was there, but who knows. All I knew at that moment was that I wanted some ham.. Or one of Carly's frozen pizzas.

I walked downstairs with Carly to get a frozen pizza, and see Spencer watching a show with a pink cow break dancing. I wanted to watch it, but I wanted frozen pizza more. I hear Sophie come down the stairs and stare at the television screen.

I laughed quietly, and walked over to her. "Haven't you watched t.v. before?"

"No, my dad never had a t.v. He said it was bad for your eyes. Before his death, he did steal a t.v., but he never let me watch anything." Sophie's eyes were glued to the television screen.

Carly was shocked to know all of this information about my sister. "How did you get to Seattle?"

"Well, I walked, took a train, stole a bike, and hotwired a car." Sophie learned from the best.

"You hotwired a car?" Carly was shocked.

"Carly, I taught her to hotwire a car when we were three. I bet she can pick locks too." I said proudly.

"Sam, your sister looks like she's 13. She can't do any of that stuff!" Carly started shouting a little.

"Shh! I'm watching a pink cow break dance!" Spencer shouted over her.

"No I'm not 13, I'm 15. I'm just a little short." Sophie grinned.

==Freddie's POV==

I was finishing turning off my tech stuff, but wanting to go downstairs and properly introduce myself to Sophie.

I heard the door open and saw her standing in the door way.

"It's okay, you can come in. I don't bite, that's Sam." I said laughing a little.

She walked in and sat in a bean bag chair. I finished turning the stuff all off and grabbed another bean bag chair and sat next her.

I waved and said, "I didn't get to properly introduce myself. I'm Freddie Benson, I live in the apartment across from Carly's."

She blushed and waved back. "I'm obviously Sophie."

She was fixing her hair, and her barrette fell on the floor.

I reached to get it and she did too. Our hands touched, and all I could do was blush and say, "Sorry."

Sophie looked at me, blushed, grabbed her barrette and ran out of the room. I felt terrible that I made her embarrassed. What a great introduction that was…

==Carly's POV==

I was looking for Sam and couldn't find her anywhere. I finally went to get some water, and I see her inside my freezer. I pull her out of the freezer and see the last piece of frozen pizza in her mouth.

"Aw, Sam! That was our last piece of frozen pizza!" I told her.

I took the piece out of her mouth, and looked by the sink and see Sophie watching us and laughing. I found it cute that she's laughing at her sister.

Sam looked at the time, and took a bag of ribs out of her handbag. Sophie looked at that food, like she was a caveman wanting the rock that made the first fire.

Sam saw her looking at her ribs. "Um.. Soph, when was the last time you ate food?"

"I haven't ate any food for a couple days." She said as her eyes following the bag of ribs.

Sam handed her the bag. "Here eat it. You look like a skeleton."

She took the bag started eating like the pigs when they get new slop. It was quite funny to watch, because she reminded me of Sam when we were younger.

We kept watching Sophie eating the ribs and by the time she was done her whole face was covered in barbeque sauce. It was really funny.

==Sophie's POV==

I could believe how good these ribs are! Where does Sam get these? I haven't had this good of food since I was five! I am SYCHED to go back to my mom's.

I finally wiped the barbeque sauce off my face and went back to the couch to watch the break dancing pink cow with Spencer.

I was going to start a conversation with Spencer, but I figured he's too into this television show. So I went by Carly and I had a question on my mind. Sam was already distracted by the show, so I wouldn't have to worry about her.

"Hey Carly, I'm just wondering… Where's your dad?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, you don't have to be scared to ask me anything, Sophie. My dad is in the military, and right is overseas somewhere. So I live here with Spencer." Carly told me.

"Oh okay. Thanks for letting me borrow some clothes." I smiled at her.

I looked over to see if Sam wanted to go home, but she wasn't on the couch.

"I'm gonna go find Sam. Later, Carly!" I smiled at her.

"Later! Don't let Sam beat a hobo!" Carly shouted after me.

I ran up the stairs to the iCarly studio and opened the door, and when I look up, I see Freddie, the one whom I thought was cute, kissing my sister.

==Freddie's POV==

I don't know how I ended up kissing Sam again, but it just happened. I heard the door open, but I was too into the our kiss, that I didn't bother to look to see who is was. I finally break the kiss, and see whose at the door.

I look up from Sam and see Sophie standing in the doorway with a speechless face with dried up tears on it.

"Sophie, what's wrong?" I asked her.

Sam looked up and saw her and immediately ran and hugged her. She whispered in my ear: "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

I hugged her and whispered back, "I didn't know either." I ended up smiling after that.

Sam looked at Freddie with an angry look on her face. "This will NEVER happen again, alright you nerdy nub?"

"A-Alright. I-I won't say a word. I p-promise!" Freddie said with his hands in the air.

"Good." Was all that Sam told me.

==Sam's POV==

Sam came back to me and put her arm around my neck. "C'mon Soph. Let's go home, I bet mom will start shaving her pits if she knew you were home again."

I laughed. "She's not shaving again?"

"Nope. I say all three of us Puckett girls should buy her a woodworker for Christmas." Sam laughed.

"Sam, my last name isn't Puckett. It's Carmichael." I told her quietly.

"Sophie, you're not with your dad anymore. You're with me, mom and Melanie. So your last name is Puckett now, okay?" I said calmly for once.

Sophie sighed. "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is a special chapter of iFind Sophie!_

_Explanation: __**Sam tries to get her mom to get re-united with Sophie, but their mom refuses to leave the couch. That's when Sam decides her and Sophie are moving out.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. If I did, that would be awesome!**

Chapter 3: iMove In With Carly

==Sam's POV==

I was trying to get our mom off the couch, but she was yelling at me and our dog to go take a bath, which I just took a shower last Tuesday so I'm good for another couple of days. 

"Ma, c'mon! Sophie's in my room I swear! If you get up, you can see her!" I tried pulling her up from the couch.

"No, Sam! Sophie's with her Dad in Chicago. He left me years ago, no go take a shower!" My mom screamed at me. 

"Sophie!" I called, but no answer. She probably got distracted by all the books I never read just sitting on my bookshelf.

I looked at my mom and started falling asleep, so I threw what look like a paper ball at her and ran to get Sophie.

==Sophie's POV==

I found a bunch of dusty books in Sam's room, and they were all the classics! I just opened Tom Sawyer when Sam came running in the room took the book I was reading, threw it out the window, grabbed my arm and dragged me to our mom's room. 

We finally made it to our mother's chamber. Sam finally let go of my arm and threw what looked like paper ball at our mom's forehead.

"Wake up you lazy nub!" Sam told out mom.

Our mom opened her eyes and just stared at me. "Sam is the maid I hired?" 

"No, ma. This is Sophie. Her dad died about a year ago in a drinking accident." Sam was actually trying… For _me_…

Our mom looked at me again. She shook her head. "Naw, I'm pretty sure that's the maid I hired. Go clean the kitchen!"

Sam was starting to get furious. "Ma, we don't even _HAVE _a kitchen. And you being the person you are, you're not realizing that this is your other daughter! Ma, you don't even take care of me! You only care for Melanie!" Sam snapped.

I think our mom finally realized after 15 years that Sam wasn't playing around. "If you hate it here so much, take the maid and move out!" 

"Fine! C'mon Soph, we don't need her." Sam took me back to her room. 

I sat on "our" bed waiting for Sam to take whatever she needed, and we'd be on our way to ask Carly if we could move in with her. I'm sure she'd say yes, but who knows.

I started to have a flashback of when my dad and I just moved into our little house in Chicago, and that's when he started his drinking problem:

_/Flashback/_

_I walked into the kitchen to look for food, and all I saw in the cabinets and fridge was cans and bottles of beer. It was pretty sad. So I walked out into my living room, and I was going to ask my dad if he could order pizza or Chinese. He was either playing cards and drinking, or drinking games with his friends. _

"_Umm… Daddy? Could you order me so food?" I asked as sweetly as possible._

_He just laughed, and threw an empty can of beer at me. "No.. *laughs* I spent all my money on booze. You know I can't live without it. *laughs even more*_

_I gave him a stern look. "Daddy, could you live without me? I'm starving, and you haven't bought any food in weeks." _

"_Go find food! You're a tough young man!" He was really drunk._

"_I'm a girl!" I squeaked. _

_I ran out of my house and across the street where there was a soup kitchen. Yes, since my dad now spent his money on beer, I went and got free food. Only way I could survive._

_Only on my way across the street, I saw some creepy looking guys outside the building. I tried keeping myself together, but I realized it really wasn't possible for me. One of the strange men looking at me came up to me and grabbed my waist. I punched his gut and he fell to the floor. _

_What can I say? I learn from the best! Anyways, I tried walking into the soup kitchen and the doors were locked. I looked at a sign and they got bankrupt. Great, now I don't have any food. _

_So I ran back to the house to find that my dad and his friends where nowhere to be seen There was on a note on one of the chairs and I picked it up and read it:_

**Dear Sophie, **

**I know I'm a little drunk today, but tomorrow will be better. I'm dropping my friend off, (Don't worry, I'm sober.. I think) and will be back later tonight. I will order pizza and we can play monopoly, just for you princess. **

**Love,**

**Dad**

_I put the note in my pocket and sat on the couch, punching a pillow and waiting for my dad, whom never came home that night. _

_/End of Flashback/_

Sam was saying my name constantly because I was thinking about my horrible past. I finally spoke up. 

"I'm sorry." I choked. "I had a flashback, it was before my dad died." 

Sam hugged me, and I felt better again. I smile knowing someone cares about me. I know before I wasn't thrilled to be a Puckett, but now I'm glad I am. I'm proud to Sophie Puckett, sister of Samantha ad Melanie Puckett. 

==Carly's POV==

I was sitting on the couch with Freddie and Spencer. We were watching some show where celebrities get dunked into a huge tank of water. It got interesting one all of them were not breathing anymore. 

Freddie and Spencer then got bored and turned on a rerun of Galaxy Wars. They started to get all geeky and I found it quite funny to watch. 

Then I heard someone at the door and was about to open it when Spencer said, "Carly! Could get the door?"

I gave Spencer a stern look, and continued opening the door. I saw Sam and Sophie standing in the hallway. Sam had her backpack and I think it was filled with ham, low fat fat cakes, and beef jerky. 

"Hey guys. What's goin' on?" I asked.

"Well, our mom didn't believe Sophie was here, and I even brought her into her bedroom and she thought Soph was a maid. I got so fed up with her, and my mom told me if I didn't like it there, that I could move out. So that's what we did. Could we stay with you?" Sam told me all this information all at once, and it was too much for my brain to comprehend. 

"Wait, your mom basically kicked you out, and you wanna live here with me?" I am so confused!

"Yeah, thanks for dumbing it down, Carls!" Sam was such a dork. But I live with it all. 

Sophie giggled at Sam's pun. After a while I found it funny too. So I sat me and the Puckett sisters down at the kitchen table and I brought out some ham and frozen pizzas. I tried asking the boys if they wanted food, but both of their eyes were glued on the t.v. because of Galaxy Wars. 

I did notice while I was talk to Sam and Sophie that Freddie kept glancing over at Sam… Or was it Sophie? I don't remember which one, but I'm pretty sure it was Sam.. I mean I know Sophie's never talked to a guy before, but I know Freddie likes Sam, but likes me too. 

And believe it or not, under all that Sam awesomeness, there's her heart and it longs for Freddie. If I got Sophie to help me to them two together, they would make a great couple. 

==Freddie's POV==

I was watching Galaxy Wars with Spencer, but I just couldn't keep my eyes off of Sophie… Or was it Sam? OH MY GOD! Do I have a crush on Sam, or Sophie? Oh my god… I think I have a crush on Sam! She wouldn't of kissed me the other day just for nothing. She was trying to tell me something. 

I got up from the couch, and walked over to the girls. 

"Hey ladies. Whatcha talkin' 'bout?" I asked in a gangster kind of voice.

I made Sophie giggle, which I thought was kinda cute. 

Sam and Carly just stared at me with this weird look, which kinda freaked me out a bit.

"Okay then. I'm gonna run upstairs and watch some videos for iCarly." I pushed the button for the elevator and went to the studio. 

I heard someone pushing the elevator doors open and you wouldn't believe who it was. Okay, I'll tell you: IT WAS SAM! I thought I must've done something and she wanted to beat me up for it. I didn't know what I did, so I ran out of the elevator, and hid behind a bean bag chair. I noticed there was a small bottle of lip gloss, and thought I was Sophie's. 

So I got up and I was gonna take down my fear of being scared of Sam. I was gonna give the lip gloss to Sam, when she jus snatched it out of my hand, and put it in her jean jacket pocket. I thought she was furious with me, so I sat down in the bean bag chair, with fear upon my face. 

Sam took the one next to me, and we started watching some iCarly videos from our viewers. I reached for the remote, and Sam was gonna do the same but then our hands touch and we both immediately pulled away. I didn't know what to do. I think I, Fredward Benson is in love with Samantha Puckett. 

OH MY GOD! I LOVE SAM! Is that even possible? Well, she is pretty, and funny, and I kinda like it when she bullies me. I decided to text Carly, to see what advice she could give me for this situation.

**To: Carly**

**From: Freddie**

**Hey, Carly. I waz wondering. I think I luv Sam, but I'm afraid she mite punch me. And idk if she feelz the same. Plz help me! **

_**Sent**_

/1 minute later/

**To Freddie: **

**From: Carly**

**Aww… ****J I think that's so sweet! Just be yourself Freddie, I'm sure Sam feels the same about you. I believe in Fred-o! Sophie said she thinks you too belong together. She loves seeing the look on Sam's face when she sees you. **

**To: Carly**

**From: Freddie**

**Ok.. And 1 more thing… Y do you txt in complete sentences? **

_**Sent**_

/1 minute later/

**To: Freddie**

**From: Carly**

**I don't know! That's not something you should be worrying about Freddie! :P **

I shut my phone because now, I know what I was going to do. 

"Sam… I have to tell you something and you might now like it, but it's something I can't hide any longer." I was very confident.

"What is it, Freddork?" Sam joked.

I sighed. "I'm in love with you." 

At that exact moment, Carly came in.

"Sam! Spencer said you and Sophie can put sleeping bags in my room or here in the studio! You can live with us!" 

Sam put her acting skills to the test. She started squealing with Carly and started jumping up and down with excitement. Then Carly left to go shopping with Sophie for clothes and to get her registered into our high school. So now, Sam and I were alone again. 

At first she was speechless at first, but then she got up and stood next to me. I heard her sigh like I had done before.

"You know how you just told me, you were in love with me?" Sam asked me softly.

"Yeah? What about it? Are you gonna punch me?" I put my arms over my face for protection. 

She sighed again. "No, I could never hurt you. Because I feel the same way."

I was shocked at first, but I kinda figured she did. I felt happy knowing I wasn't hiding anything from Sam. 

Then I got an idea. "Can I ask you something?" I asked Sam. 

"Sure. We're in the iCarly studio and nobody's here. What's up, Fredward?" Sam smiled at me. 

It's the first time I've seen her smile at me, and she isn't laughing. Amazing!

I looked her straight in the eye. "Would you be me girlfriend?"

**I LOVE Cliffhangers! Please review! I'll keep updating ASAP!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love this chapter! I think it will be a shocker, this is the final chapter which wraps everything up. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Dan Schneider, so I will never own iCarly. **

Chapter 4: I Almost Lose Freddie To Sophie

==Sam's POV==

I stood there as Freddie just asked me to be his girlfriend. I couldn't do this to Soph. She really liked the dork, and its very doubtful that she's ever had a boyfriend. I know what to do now.

"I'm sorry Fredweird, but I can't be your girlfriend because you belong with Sophie." I told him quietly.

Freddie frowned, but understood. If we went out, it would be to weird for us and other people. Especially if Carly found out, or even Sophie.

"Okay. I'll text her. Tell her to meet me at the Groovy Smoothie." Freddie said as he was about to walk out.

I stood there in the middle of the iCarly studio speechless. I couldn't believe I'm giving my sister, the guy I'm in love with. I ran upto Freddie before he walked out and grabbed his arm.

He looked at me very confused. I kissed him for the last time. I wouldn't let him cheat on my little sister. As soon as we stopped kissing I let him go. Once he left I collapsed onto the floor and cried.

**==Later that afternoon==**

I was still on the floor crying when Carly came up to the studio with a bunch of shopping bags.

"Hey Sam! Me and Sophie really made great dea-Oh my god! Sam, what's the matter?" Carly exclaimed in concern.

She ran up to me, and hugged me. I ended up tell her the whole story. And I mean EVERYTHING. She couldn't believe it, but she knew I liked him.

"Sam, you gotta fight for Freddie. I know Sophie likes him, but you saw him first, it's the girl code." Carly told me.

"I know it is, but I told Freddie he belongs with Sophie! They're at the Groovy Smoothie right now." I sniffled.

"Then, let's go there and I'll talk to Sophie, and you can talk to Freddie about this whole situation, alright?" Carly asked.

I nodded and wiped the tears off my face and got myself together. Then Carly and I walked to the Groovy Smoothie, hoping to walk out with some hope.

==Sophie's POV==

I'm sitting at the Groovy Smoothie waiting for Freddie. He wanted to talk to me about something, and I bet it's Sam. I'm sipping my smoothie when I see Freddie walk in. He found the table I was sitting at and sat down.

"So, why did you call me here? Did Sam do something again?" I asked almost laughing.

Freddie grinned. "No, umm… I asked her to be my girlfriend, and she told me something interesting."

I got confused. "What did she tell you?"

He put his backpack down on the floor. "Sam told me, that you and I belong together."

I was speechless at first, but in my head I was going crazy! I couldn't believe that Sam gave up Freddie, so I could have him!

"Wow.. I didn't see that coming." I said quietly.

"Yeah, but I'm sorry but I'm in love with Sam. And I will wait for her." Freddie told me.

At that exact moment of my sadness, Sam and Carly came in. Sam heard what he had said and gasped. She saw the look on my face, when Freddie had said that.

"Freddie, it's cool. I totally understand. Now if you will excuse me, I have to call my… mother." I grabbed my bag, and walked towards Sam.

Sam had a worried look on her face, and hugged me.

"I'm sorry. I can't help whom I'm in love with." Sam told me quietly.

I nodded. "I understand." I walked away and went to Carly's apartment with my head down in shame.

==Freddie's POV==

I saw Sam standing with Carly, and Sophie walk out. Carly and Sam then walked towards the table and sat down next to me. Sam was the first to speak.

"Look Freddie.. After I told you, that you and Sophie belong together, I realized that was the biggest mistake I ever made. Dating you, would make all my wishes come true." Sam told me softly.

Carly spoke next. "Sam told me everything, and I approve you two dating. You guys would be great together."

I sighed happily, and put my hand on top of Sam's. "Being with you, would make me the luckiest and happiest guy in the world."

Sam smiled, and hugged me. I knew this relationship would last forever. I looked at Sam and smiled back. I knew I had to ask again to make things proper.

"Sam? Would you be my girlfriend?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

She giggled and told me, "Duh, how could I pass up that offer?" She gave me a quick kiss, and now it was official. I was dating Samantha Puckett.

/**7 years later/**

I sat on the couch on our apartment. (A.N. Sam and Freddie are 23 years old, and living in an apartment together.) I heard the door open and knew Sam was home. I was going to propose to her tonight, but the good thing is that she had no idea.

I ran up to her, and hugged her, lifting her feet off the ground. She giggled and kissed my cheek.

"What's the hug and grin, Fredweird?" She asked, knowing something was up.

"Is it a crime to love you?" I asked her, making more questions.

She laughed. "What's up with all the questions?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. Hey, you wanna get some dinner tonight?"

Sam instantly looked at me. "Depends where."

I grinned. "How about… Galini's Pie Shop? They have actual meals there now, besides pie."

She dropped what she was holding and ran up to me and hugged me.

"I'd LOVE to go there.. Because of two reasons: 1. Because there is pie. 2. Because you're gonna be there." She smiled.

"Great. I made reservations at 5 p.m. Be ready by 4, ok?" I told her.

"I know how to tell time, Freddork." Sam snapped.

"Well, I don't HAVE to take you to dinner." I grinned again.

"NO! I love you! Please take me!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, because you love me, I will take my Sammy." I laughed.

We heard a knock the door, and Sam wanted to ignore it. I let her go, and opened the door. It was Sophie with a recognizable guy with her. When I looked him in the eye and knew exactly who he was.

==Sophie's POV==

I went with Jonah to Sam and Freddie's apartment. First reason I wanted to go there was to show off Jonah, and two was to see my sister and her boyfriend. I knocked on the door, and we waited for someone to answer.

We heard mumbling, and then finally footsteps. I looked up to see who was answering the door, and it was Freddie. He was surprised I was with Jonah.

"I umm.. Come in Sophie." Freddie said surprisingly.

We walked in, and I ran up to Sam and hugged her. Jonah stood there looking cute as always.

"Whatcha doin' here short stuff?" Sam asked me.

I laughed. "Nothing much. Just wanted to show off my boyfriend."

Freddie put his arms around Sam and then they looked at each other.

"Boyfriend? Oh I don't think so. No sister of mine will have a boyfriend that I haven't even met. So who is he?" Sam asked.

Jonah came out from behind me and waved at Sam.

"Hey Sam. Nice to see you again." Jonah said as putting his arm around Sophie.

I looked at Sam and Freddie was holding her back from attacking Jonah. I told Jonah to go wait in the car, and I'd be down there soon. Once he left I spoke.

"What the hell Sam? Jonah did nothing wrong!" I shouted at my sister.

"He did too! He tried kissing Carly when we dated! Did he mention that we dated and he tried to kiss Carly!" Sam asked me.

I stood there speechless for a minute. "No. He didn't tell me that. Maybe you're just jealous I'm not with a nerd like you!"

"Hey!" Freddie pouted.

"Fredward is a dork, but he's my dork, alright? And if you get hurt by Jonah, don't come crying to me or I will say 'I told ya so'." Sam told her.

I walked out of the room very pissed. How could Jonah not tell me he dated Sam? My sister! That's just wrong, and mean. I walked out to the car, and motioned for him to roll the car window down. I looked at him very pissed.

"What?" Jonah asked.

"We're threw!" I yelled and ran back up to Sam's apartment.

==Sam's POV==

I stood there with my Freddie with shock. I couldn't believe Jonah stole my sister and didn't even tell her that we dated. I am in shocked and pissed at the same time.

"Can't believe that asshole." I mumbled.

Freddie hugged me. "I know. I can't believe Sophie called me a dork."

Then, I realized something very interesting, and it had to do with Sophie.

"Freddie, I just realized something." I told him.

"What?" He asked.

"You know how before I found Sophie, we didn't know our feelings for each other?" I asked.

"Yeah, what are you going with this?" He asked again.

"What I'm saying is, Sophie is the reason we are together now. If I never found her, we wouldn't be together right now. We owe her a lot. Sophie's the reason for our love." I told him.

"You're right. You're so smart." Freddie said grinning.

Sophie came back into our apartment. I think she heard what I was telling Freddie. She came up to me again, and hugged me with tears in her eyes.

"Soph? What's wrong, kid?" I asked her.

"You were right. Jonah was using me. He never told me he even knew you. I should've asked you about him before I started dating him." Sophie told me, wiping her tears from her face.

"I'm sorry kiddo. You'll find someone. I promise. Because of you I found and got Freddie, and I owe you for that. Let me help you find a guy that you like." I pleaded.

"Oh, I don't need a guy to make me happy. Once you found me, you were the one that really made me happy." Sophie told me.

"Aw! Thanks sis." I hugged her again.

I could see my Freddie smiling out of the corner of my eye. I got out of my hug with Soph, and jumped into Freddie's arms. He didn't expect that at all.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but we gotta go to our dinner reservations." Freddie told me.

"Oh that's right. Would love for you to stay Sophie, but we gotta get going." I told my sister.

"That's cool. I'm gonna go back to Carly's anyways. Behave you two." Sophie told us as she walked out.

==Freddie's POV 20 minutes later==

Sam and I are at Galini's Pie shop waiting for our food to come. I figured this was the right time for me to pop the question. I looked at Sam and she was looking at me. I finally spoke.

"Sam, I got something to ask you." I told her.

"What is it Fredweird?" She asked while smiling.

I got down on one knee. "Would you marry me?"

She sat there speechless, and then I saw tears running down her face. I figured she was happy crying. The ring I got her was awesome. The stone was full diamond and the band was pure gold. She hugged me while still crying.

"Yes, I'll marry you!" Sam told me while sobbing.

I put the ring on her finger and kissed her. Our waiter sat there with our food in his hand waiting until we finished kissing. We got our food and started eating. No surprise, but Sam got a huge ham. I just got a steak.

We finished our food and paid the bill and walked out the restaurant. By the time we got back to our apartment Sam wanted some fun. She stripped her dress off, which I wish she hadn't because she looked pretty hot in it.

I threw off my jacket and shirt off, and Sam gave me a look.

"What?" I asked her in confusion.

She crawled beside me, and pulled on my pants. "Take your pants off, Benson!"

I did what I was told, and Sam knew she was in control. I knew now that we had to stop, and wait until we were married to anymore.

"Sam, please don't." I asked her.

"Why? We're engaged, and it's time to celebrate!" She exclaimed.

I sighed. "Sam, I wanna wait until we're married. And no one will knock on our apartment door."

"What do you-" Sam was about to say, but then someone was at the door. "You and your smart brain."

"I threw basketball shorts on, and Sam quickly threw her dress back on. I opened the door and Carly was standing there with Gibby's arm around her.

"Hey Gibby and Carly. What's up?" I asked them.

"Nothing." Was all Gibby said.

"Just wanted to see my two best friends." Carly told me.

"Oh well that's-"I got interrupted.

"Hey Carls! *throws Freddie his clothes* Come on in. Freddie was about to change. Weren't you dear?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I was. Sorry. *kisses Sam's forehead*" I walked to our bedroom and threw my dress clothes back on, and came back out.

Sam was showing off her engagement ring I gave her tonight, and told her that we were going to be married soon.

I came back out with my dress clothes on, and sat next to Sam on the couch. Carly gave me a look that said 'You really love her'. Sam put her arms around me, and hugged me. I hugged her back, and Carly smiled at us.

"Wow, you guys are really doing this?" Gibby asked us.

"Yup." I told him.

"Couldn't be happier." Sam added.

"Well, I'm glad for you guys. I'll be at the wedding for sure! *looks at watch* Oh Gibby we gotta go." Carly said heading for door. Gibby followed her not saying a word.

When they both left me and Sam were alone again. She smiled the smile I loved seeing on her face. I grinned at her, letting her know that I'm happy too. We sat down on the couch finally relaxed, when Sophie barged into our apartment…. Again…

Sam stood up, being very angry. "Sophie, what the hell are you doing here?"

Sophie didn't answer and she just sat on my lap and started kissing me. I pushed her off, and stood up. I was NOT happy either. Sam took her arm and took her into another room. I tried to calm myself down, but it wasn't going to happen.

==Sam's POV==

I pulled Sophie into me and Freddie's bedroom to talk to you. Maybe knock some sense into her.

"What the hell, Sophie? You kissed my fiancé!" I shouted at her.

She sighed. "You know how when you told Freddie no to being his girlfriend, because you wanted me to be happy?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I said angrily.

"Well, I wanted and still do want to be with him. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were engaged." Sophie told me quietly.

"Sophie, listen to me. Freddie and I are going to be married. You got us together, and before that you had your chance to make your move. I'm sorry, but Freddie's mine now." I felt terrible, but that's how it's gonna be.

Her head fell on my shoulder, and she cried. I hugged her tightly, trying to calm her down. I hated seeing her cry, it made me feel like a terrible person. When we were little, if she fell, I was there to heal her cut and wipe her tears, and she did the same for me.

She finally stopped crying, and sniffled. "I-I just would hate for you to get hurt. I want you to be happy, but I'd rather be the one to get hurt."

"Sophie, I realize you've been a lot more than I have, and I know you like Freddie, and want me to be happy, but that doesn't give you permission to kiss my fiancé." I told her, still in a hug.

"The reason why I kissed Freddie was because I don't want you to leave and to never come back.. Kinda like what my dad did. I can't go through that again, I just can't!" Sophie cried.

I hugged her again, knowing this was hard for her. "I'll always be there for you. I'll never leave you, I'm your sister. We're together forever, and if we have to, I'll let you move in here with me and Freddie. I love you, Sophie." I told her again.

She sniffled again. "Okay, I love you too Sammy."

We finished our hug and walked back out to see Freddie. He was sleeping on the couch, it was so cute. I went up to him, and kissed him lightly. He instantly woke up and thought it was Sophie, but then realized it was me.

I laughed and he grinned. I thought it was pretty funny. So did Sophie. She went up to Freddie, to apologize.

"Freddie, I'm sorry." She told him.

He smiled at her. "It's okay."

I had a great feeling about me and Freddie. This was the life I've always wanted.

==Still Sam's POV, but 2 years later==

It was my wedding day. Everyone we knew was there. My dad had died when I was little so I walked myself down the aisle. I just kept my eyes on my sexy looking groom at the altar. Even though I hated church, we had to have our wedding here.

Freddie had Gibby as his best man, and my maid of honor was Sophie. Carly and Melanie were the bridesmaids. Freddie and I decided on a sweet, but short wedding ceremony, the same would go for the reception.

Finally the priest got to the 'I do' part. He looked at me and Freddie with a smile.

"Do you Fredward, do you take Samantha to be your lawful wedded wife?" The priest asked Freddie.

"I do." Freddie responded.

"And do you Samantha take Fredward to be your lawful wedded husband?" The priest asked me.

I started to cry a little. "I do."

The priest closed his book. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Freddie took my hands and kissed me. My hands wrapped themselves around his neck. Then we turn to the crowd.

The priest said loudly. "Please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Fredward Benson."

Everyone clapped, except Freddie's mom. She didn't like the fact that we wanted to get married. Then we walked down the aisle and into the reception. The reception went great. After all the 'Congrats' from friends and family, it was off onto our honeymoon to the Caribbean.

Our limo had the top open, so I stood up on the seat, and threw back my bouquet. I looked to see who caught it, and it was none other than Sophie. I smiled and clapped for her. I sat back down into our limo and leaned on Freddie shoulder. It has been a long day, for the both of us.

I have one person to thank for this great adventure of dating, and years to come for marriage to Freddie and that would be Sophie. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be married to a great man right now. Who'd knew that finding your long lost sister in a box a few years back, would bring you such greatness in the future?

**Hope you enjoyed this story! I know I did! Please enjoy my other story called iAm In Love With Sam. That will have a lot more chapters than this one. Hope enjoyed, and please review! Bye!**


End file.
